Ladies Love Country Boys
by TrueLove'sMiss
Summary: Differences attract, but how long before they reach their breaking point. Regardless there's just something about a country boy that makes a certain C.I.T.'s heart flutter.


So this is my very first Total Drama fanfiction ever. I have played in this fandom before, when I was much younger and watching the original Total Drama Island. Ah those were the days, back before smart phones really took off and I was still a mere junior in high school. How time flies…. Anyways thought I would give this a shot in the dark. Scourtney lovin here!

Ladies Love Country Boys

Chapter 1:

After that God forsaken show, they had stayed in touch. They lived nearly three hours apart one way, but the miracle of advanced technology was that despite distance, it was as if they were back at camp talking on the cabin steps. It had started with just the basics: family, school, dreams... but Scott was easier to talk to than she expected and soon Courtney found herself telling him things she only ever admitted in her journal. She didn't know why, but rather than vulnerable, he made her feel safe.

She had told him about growing up an only child, and smiled when his voice lit up as he described life on the farm. Maw-Maw and Pappy were Scott's heroes and Courtney couldn't help feel a twinge of envy as she thought about her own workaholic parents.

"Pappy taught me everything I know." Scott's voice held the same pride that Courtney used to have for her personal independence.

"So I guess you're planning to take over the farm someday then?"

Courtney twirled her hair absentmindedly as she moved the phone to the other ear, highlighting a portion of the text book she had read three times.

"Ya, I guess. It ain't law school, but its home ya know." Came the quiet reply. His kid brother shared a room with him, and it was well past midnight. Courtney smiled at the thought of the farm boy sacrificing sleep for her; she knew she'd kept him up much later than he was used to.

"Ok Scott, one last question." she said, tossing the book off her bed and onto the floor. She rolled over and stared at her ceiling.

"If you could do anything in the world, any job, without family obligations or anything holding you back, what would it be?"

There was a pause and she was pretty sure he had rolled his eyes at her inquiry. She had a knack for asking detailed questions looking for very specific answers to match her list for what she perceived as the "perfect boyfriend". It didn't matter anymore because after the issues she'd had with Duncan, she'd gotten rid of that stupid list, and now she would ask Scott questions with genuine interest for the answer.

"Same thing babe. Farm life's my future."

Courtney grinned at the expected response.

"Is it really that great?"

"You could come find out for yourself. Come out for a day and I'll show you 'round, that is, if you ain't afraid of a little dirt."

Courtney laughed out loud, forgetting about her sleeping parents in the next room. His flirting was one of the things she loved about their conversations. There was no "fire" like Duncan and her, but rather a slow burning genuine attraction. He wasn't easily insulted; his pride overcoming anyone's negative image of his occupation and his teasing was all in good humor. No getting her mad just for fun, though he did say and reiterated since that she was pretty when she was angry.

Unlike Duncan's drive to get her to act out, Scott seemed happy with who she was. C-I-T persona included.

"Taking me to meet your parents? That's a little assuming of you isn't it?"

He chuckled at their banter, though she could hear his sleepiness in his voice.

"The family already calls ya my girlfriend, figured I'd make it official.

Courtney blinked up at the ceiling, trying to process what he'd just said. She knew he liked her, and being honest she liked him too... a lot. But to date him, like in a real relationship was totally different. She'd already seen what happened when you mixed two worlds that didn't belong together. Everyone winds up hurt and bitter (or worse betrayed by those you cared about) and her and Scott were about as different as possible. Scott was a dirt farming, devious, small town, strong, adorable, loyal... Scott.

"Yeah, ok."

"What?" He said between yawning.

"Let's make it official."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were so different. More so than her and Duncan ever were. Big city versus small town, home school versus private, dirt farming versus law career. They had no hope of a future unless one sacrificed their dreams, but they were young, still in high school, and really really really good for each other... and that had to count for something.


End file.
